


Dreamscape

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot With Porn, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Some Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester never really paid attention to his dreams. Then he started to hear a voice in his dreams, and he never had a face to put with it. Then he found that the face that went with that voice was the Trickster, and not just any trickster. The trickster who just so happened to be the archangel Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sabriel fic, so please be gentle when you comment. I know there might be a little/a lot of OOCness, but I did my best and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> This has not been betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Dreams were something that Sam didn’t really pay attention to. When he was a little boy he had dreams of different times. One of his favorites was ancient Rome, around the time Socrates was teaching. When he became a young teenager those dreams grew less and less and were replaced with dreams of girls and then dreams of boys. It was when he turned fifteen that he realized he was bisexual. He could still remember the grin on Dean’s face when he had told him. ‘Well it’s about time you figured it out yourself!’ He’d said, slapping Sam on the back.

Those had been good times. When he’d been with Jessica his dreams weren’t anything too special…until the nightmares. Days before she’d died he’d seen it in his dreams. Even after, while on the road with Dean, he’d had them. Sometimes there was a voice that he didn’t recognize saying ‘It’s not your fault, kiddo. You didn’t know.’ He wouldn’t really have a face to put with that face until a year and a half after Jessica’s death.

The Trickster.

He had given Sam this knowing look before he’d even been found out, but at the time Sam hadn’t recognized his voice. It wasn’t until after the hunt that he put two and two together. He was asleep curled up in the front seat of the Impala when that voice had entered his dreams.

“You’re pretty slow on the uptake there, Sasquatch,” The voice had said. Sam was just standing in darkness. It was a warm darkness that comforted instead of scared. Sam frowned and looked around himself, but he could see no one. He knew that voice and was comfortable with it, but it also made him wary.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. It wasn’t the first time he and this voice had had a conversation. They had conversations a lot of the time, but this time felt different.

“I was hoping you would recognize me, but I guess things are different out there than in here,” The voice said. It was closer now. Sam turned around and found a man standing behind him. He was shorter than him with honey brown hair and golden eyes. His thin lips were pulled up in a devious smirk.

“You!?” Sam exclaimed, jumping backwards. The Trickster laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. “We staked you!” The shorter male scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Hello, Trickster,” He drawled lazily. Sam glared at him, but something told him not to attack. The Trickster had looked around at the darkness with a small frown before snapping his fingers and changing it all into a rather luxurious penthouse. Conversation was a bit bumpy at first, but Sam couldn’t help feeling safe and comfortable in the Trickster’s presence.

Then the Mystery Spot happened. Sam had been livid. During the time that he’d been caught in the Trickster’s illusion he didn’t dream at all. He wished he did dream, because then he could kill the Trickster in his dreams over and over again. Whenever he was finally out of the illusion he did finally dream. The Trickster was there like he usually was. Sam punched him as hard as he could. The Trickster had ended up on the ground.  He’d laughed and nodded to himself.

“I probably deserved that, but you could have given me a bit of a warning,” He said looking up at Sam with a smirk. Sam didn’t respond. He grabbed the Trickster’s collar and heaved him to his feet. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gigantor! I was trying to help you out!”

“Help me?!” Sam hollered in disbelief, shaking the Trickster hard. “You practically destroyed me!” The Trickster shoved away from Sam and held his hands up in surrender.

“I know, I know,” He said, keeping his voice calm. Sam glared at him, his patience already very thin. “You’re going to have to let him go, Sam. The Hellhounds are going to come for him and there is nothing you can do about that.”

“I don’t care! I’m still going to try!” Sam said determinedly. The Trickster sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. His golden eyes suddenly looked old-no…they looked _ancient_. It confused Sam. He’d never seen the Trickster like that.

“Fine.” That was all he’d said before disappearing.

Sam didn’t dream about him again.

…Until after he found out he was the archangel Gabriel.

The setting inside the dream was a calm riverbank. Sam was sitting with his back against a tall oak tree only a few feet away from the water watching a mother duck and her ducklings swim. There was the sound of rustling wings beside him and he looked up to see Gabriel standing there. There was a sucker in his mouth and he had his hands in his pockets.

“You know, that wasn’t very nice,” He said rolling the sucker over in his mouth. “Leaving me standing there in a ring of Holy Fire.” Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“Well it’s the least we could do after you stuck us in TV Land,” He said with a smile. He patted the ground beside him. Gabriel looked at him and then went ahead and sat down beside him. “So…you’re an archangel turned Trickster?”

“Yep,” Gabriel said with a grin. “Lot more fun.” Sam chuckled and shook his head, looking out at the water. “This is nice. I’m not getting pummeled. What changed?”

“I’m just glad you’re not Lucifer,” Sam said softly, his voice filled with relief. Gabriel looked over at him contemplatively. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and crossed his arms.

“Luci’s been haunting your dreams?” He asked tilting his head to the side. Sam nodded. “How long?”

“Since he snagged his first vessel,” Sam told him. Gabriel leaned back against the tree and stuck the sucker back into his mouth. He crossed his arms again, his muscles stiffening.

“I think there might be something I could do about that,” He said before biting into the sucker and eating it. He vanished the left over stick and moved to crouch in front of Sam. “If you’ll let me of course.”

“I’m willing to try anything just to keep him away at this point,” Sam said, his desperation coming out in his voice. Gabriel nodded and moved a bit closer. “What are you going to do?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve used my angelic powers, but it’s not that hard to do,” The archangel said with a smirk. “Basically what I’m going to do is put up a steel wall around your mind that Luci can’t get through. But don’t worry, since I made it, I’ll be able to get into your pretty little brain.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Sam replied sarcastically. But he really was relieved. The archangel had been a constant presence for so long and he had missed him, even though he didn’t realize it. Gabriel snickered and reached forward, pressing the tips of his first two fingers to Sam’s forehead. Sam felt a gentle warmth that made him close his eyes. He relaxed as Gabriel’s wall went up. When the angel was finished he drew his hand away. Sam opened his eyes and gasped.

Six beautiful, golden colored wings were slightly extended from Gabriel’s back. They shimmered gently in the sunlight-or was that Gabriel’s grace that shined through? Sam didn’t know. He stared as the wings flexed and reached out to touch them. Gabriel stood and his wings snapped closed, pressing close to his back.

“Not cool, kiddo,” He said shaking his head. Sam frowned and stood up himself, towering over Gabriel. The angel was never fazed by the hunter’s height. “You don’t touch an angel’s wings without permission. If you do, it’d be about ten times worse than if I grabbed your crotch without asking.”

“Are they like your grace in a more physical form?” Sam asked, still mesmerized by the wings. Gabriel’s lips twitched into a smile.

“You really are the smart one, Sammy,” He said tilting back to look up at Sam. “Yeah, that’s basically what they are.” Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes and then glanced back at the wings. They twitched gently against Gabriel’s back.

“Can I?” He asked holding his hand up, motioning to the wings. Gabriel’s face fell into a serious expression. He looked between Sam and his wings. He sighed softly and shook his head.

“Not this time, Kiddo,” He said reaching for Sam’s hand and lowering it. “I’m still sore about that punch you threw at me.” He smirked and winked. Sam chuckled, though he was a bit disappointed.

“Yeah, I’m not apologizing for that,” He said, giving Gabriel a smirk of his own. The angel laughed.

“Didn’t think so,” He said summoning up a bar of chocolate.

It was a week later that he started dreaming of Lucifer again.

He was sitting on the bed in the apartment he’d had with Jessica. Lucifer was standing against the wall across from him with a sick looking smirk on his face. Sam started to panic. Gabriel had said he wouldn’t be able to get through! Why was he here? Lucifer laughed.

“Gabriel can’t keep me away,” He said pushing away from the wall and stalking closer to him. “He may be an archangel, but he’s not powerful enough.” Lucifer moved to step even closer when he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Sam was startled to see that Gabriel was Lucifer’s assailant. The shorter angel looked livid with anger.

“Get out of his head,” Gabriel hissed. Lucifer chuckled, unfazed.

“No. He’s mine,” He said tilting his head to the side. “He will say yes to me. It’s only a matter of time.”

“I don’t belong to anyone, and I will _never_ say yes to you,” Sam exclaimed, his anger rising. The walls began to shake and split. Sam jumped and spun around, trying to figure out what was causing it. Gabriel and Lucifer seemed unfazed. The dream shattered and Sam startled awake. He was inside the Impala. Dean looked over at him with worry in his green eyes.

“You okay?” He asked looking back at the road. Sam nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Yeah, just a nightmare,” He mumbled. He shut his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep. It took him about twenty minutes to finally succumb to sleep again. When he was back in his dreams he found that he was at the riverbank from before, but now it was dark. The stars were out and the moon was full, glowing softly in the sky. But none of that mattered, for under the oak lay the crumpled form of Gabriel. He was on his side with his wings lying limply behind him. Sam rushed towards him, skidding and dropping to his knees when he got close. Gabriel groaned and shifted slightly to look up at Sam.

“Hey, Kiddo,” He said with a small smile. “I don’t think Luci will be buggin’ you for a while.” Sam nodded, his eyes roving over Gabriel’s form. He winced at the wounds littering his torso and his wings. He reached for the ruffled feathers, but stopped himself, remembering what Gabriel had said before.

“W-what can I do?” He asked, unsure of what to do. Gabriel took a deep breath and winced when his ribs groaned in response. His wings fluttered softly. The largest one on his left side brushed against Sam’s arm, making him gasp lightly.

“You could help straighten my feathers,” He said shifting to sit up. Sam gently took him under the arms and pulled him into a sitting position. “Ow.” Gabriel winced and shifted a bit. His wings fell limply at his sides, twitching to get comfortable.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sam asked, his hands hovering over Gabriel’s wings. The angel chuckled airily and nodded.

“Yeah,” He said nodding and looking back at Sam. “I’m giving you permission to touch them.” Sam took in a deep breath and gently ran his hand down the bone of the largest wing on his left side. Gabriel hummed softly, his wing gently arching up into Sam’s touch. Sam felt a gently warmth like none he’d ever felt before spread through his entire being. He gasped, letting out a startled laugh. The angel’s wings were glowing more than they usually did.

“Whoa…” Sam breathed running his fingers through the feathers, carefully straightening them and pulling out the loose ones that Gabriel said needed to come out. He watched in wonder as Gabriel’s wounds healed quickly under his fingers. Gabriel sighed and stretched out his wings. Sam ran his fingers against the downy feathers at their base. Gabriel turned around and folded his wings against his back.

“Thanks, Sasquatch,” He said pushing his hair out of his face. Sam laughed a bit shakily. Sam reached out and touched one of the tears in Gabriel’s clothes where he had been wounded mere minutes ago, but now was healed. “I’m okay. I’m alive and in one piece. I got off easy.”

“Don’t-…I was scared, Gabe,” Sam said looking down at where his hand toyed with the rip in Gabriel’s shirt. “I thought-…I don’t know what I thought. I just didn’t want you to die.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and held it against his chest over his heart.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” He assured, reaching with his other hand to cup Sam’s chin and lift his face so that he could look into his hazel eyes. “I’m okay.” His wings extended and wrapped around Sam, pulling him closer to Gabriel. Sam swallowed and nodded. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s hand moved to tangle in Sam’s hair. He pulled him down and kissed him softly. He felt Sam gasp and took advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue inside. Sam responded enthusiastically, tangling his tongue with Gabriel’s and fisting his shirt in his hand.

Sam had kissed a lot of people in his life, but none of them compared to kissing Gabriel. The warmth that spread through him, the sparks he felt alighting all of his nerves. He’d never felt anything like it before. When they pulled apart Sam blushed lightly and bit his bottom lip. Gabriel grinned and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“That…was-…whoa,” Sam murmured, his blush deepening. Gabriel laughed.

“Yeah, same here, kiddo,” He said before moving in for another kiss.

Things went smoothly for another few weeks. Then Gabriel gave him directions to somewhere. He didn’t tell Sam where he was sending him, just smirked and winked when he’d asked. That morning Sam left a not for Dean saying that he would be back in a few days and that he wasn’t on a hunt. If Dean wanted to reach him he’d have his phone on. He rented a car with one of the credit cards and followed Gabriel’s directions three towns over and out into the wilderness. He got out of the car and walked the rest of the way. When he reached the place, he froze.

It was their river. The river from his dreams, and the oak where they would sit was there too. Sam stepped forward and stared in awe at the sparkling water and the ducks waddling on the grassy banks. He went over to the oak tree and leaned against it. He let out a quiet, joyous laugh. He heard the soft rustle of Gabriel’s wings. He could distinguish the different sounds between Gabriel’s and Castiel’s now. Castiel’s made a softer rustling sound compared to Gabriel’s. And Gabriel’s had more flair.

“Is this real?” Sam asked looking down at Gabriel. The angel was eating a chocolate bar. He offered a second one to Sam, but he declined it.

“It’s real alright. And no, I didn’t make it,” Gabriel said leaning against the tree beside Sam, slipping his hand into Sam’s. “I found this place a few weeks before I trapped you and your brother in TV Land. I had a feeling you’d like it.”

“I love it,” Sam said with a grin. “I thought it was just made up.” Gabriel chuckled and leaned against Sam’s side. The taller man wrapped his arm around the angel’s shoulders, toying with the zipper of his jacket.

“Come on. There’s a reason I brought you here,” Gabriel said wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist and tugging him around to the side of the oak. Where there had been nothing before there was a red and white checkered blanket spread out on the grass under the oak with a bottle of wine and a basket of food.

“Is this a date?” Sam inquired lightly, grinning widely. Gabriel laughed and stood up on this toes to kiss Sam’s jaw.

“Yeah sweetheart. This is a date,” He said letting go of Sam and sitting down on the blanket. Sam sat down across from him and went to peek inside the basket. Gabriel swatted his hand away. “Bad Sasquatch!” He scolded lightly. Sam chuckled and put his hands in his lap. Gabriel poured two glasses of wine and handed one of them to Sam. He took a sip and hummed appreciatively.

“What kind is this?” He asked before picking up the bottle and reading the label.

“My own personal favorite,” Gabriel said opening the basket. He had a chicken Caesar salad for Sam and a collage of sweets for himself. As they ate they talked and exchanged kisses. They didn’t dare talk of the impending apocalypse or the issue of vessels. When the food was gone Sam lay down and sighed happily. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the basket and plates disappeared. He moved to sit at Sam’s head. Sam lifted up and Gabriel scooted closer so that the human could rest his head in his lap. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, soothing him into sleep.

When Sam woke up it was dark, but the moon was full so that he was able to see everything in a silvery glow. He stretched and found that his head was still resting in Gabriel’s lap. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist.

“Morning,” He said around a yawn.

“It’s about time!” Gabriel said with a laugh. “I was starting to get bored.” Sam laughed and sat up. He stretched again and sighed, chuckling softly when he felt small fingers touching the strip of skin that had been exposed when his shirt road up. He turned around to see Gabriel’s golden eyes watching him. He was looking at him with a kind of hunger in his eyes that made Sam’s insides heat up and sent his blood rushing southwards. He turned his body around, Gabriel’s fingers gliding across his skin, and watched as Gabriel’s wings slowly became visible. He reached out with all six of them, enveloping Sam in their golden glow.

Sam reached out to stroke the silky feathers and then reached with his other hand to tangle his fingers into the angel’s lightly colored hair. He pulled Gabriel close, melding their lips together. The kiss was slow and easy, but quickly became heated and needy. Sam was missing his shirt before he even realized that Gabriel had been unbuttoning it. It wasn’t until he felt the brush of feathers against his back and the graze of fingers against his abs that he noticed.

He whimpered softly, arching into the angel’s touch. Sam pulled Gabriel closer, working to get him out of his shirt. When he was successful he ran his hands over his chest and around to his back. When his fingers glanced over a certain spot beside Gabriel’s wings he shuddered and practically tackled Sam to the ground. He yelped in surprise before Gabriel began to kiss and nip his way down his neck and torso, drawing moans and gasps from him. Sam flexed his fingers and found that spot that made the angel shudder again. His wings stretched and quivered.

“That’s real sensitive, Sammy,” Gabriel said, his voice low and tinted with lust. “Keep doing that and I won’t be able to go slow with ya.” Sam smirked and brushed his fingers against that spot once more, earning himself a bite to his side. He gasped and his hips thrust upwards, his erection straining against his denim pants. Gabriel nipped, kissed and licked his way down to the waistband of Sam’s pants. Sam was slowly becoming a whimpering, moaning mess right before his eyes.

“Gabe…please,” He said tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair. The shorter man smirked and undid the button of Sam’s jeans with his teeth. Sam’s breath hitched and then quickened as he watched the angel undo the zipper in the same fashion. He was quick to remove his pants, shoes and socks. Sam arched his back when Gabriel’s lips skimmed over the hem of his boxers.

“I would’ve done this earlier, but…it would’ve just been a dream,” Gabriel said with a smirk. His pupils were blown wide and he was eyeing Sam with more hunger then he’d ever thought possible. He slowly made his way back up Sam’s torso, nipping here and there and leaving hickeys in multiple places. All the attention made Sam writhe, his fingers clenching in the grass beneath him, barely grasping the edge of the picnic blanket. Gabriel palmed Sam’s erection making him cry out and arch harshly off the ground.

Sam struggled to speak, but before he could get any words out Gabriel covered his mouth with his, swallowing every delicious sound he made. He slowly worked on Sam’s cock through the thin material of his boxers, making him harder than he had ever been before in his entire life. His body was on fire and the only cure to it was Gabriel’s touch. The archangel pulled away from the kiss and leaned back to stare down at the debauched hunter beneath him. Sam’s rich brown hair was spread out almost like a halo around his head and his hazel eyes were dark with arousal, the pupils blown so wide there was only a sliver of color left in them.  His face, neck and chest were flushed red and his thick, pulsating member was straining against the confines of his boxers.

Sam swallowed. “Oh God, Gabriel please,” He pleaded breathlessly. The angel was more than happy to comply. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s boxers and slowly pulled them down. He left a hot trail of open mouthed kisses along Sam’s right leg as he went down and then along his left leg as he came up. He could feel his hunter’s muscles twitch under his lips and it made him smirk. He nibbled lightly at Sam’s hipbone, earning a little whimper that the hunter would deny later with a blush, and then licked away the hurt. He peered up at Sam as he moved closer to his erect member. He watched as Sam’s breathing quickened and then he dragged the tip of his tongue along the vein on the underside.

Sam moaned and arched as Gabriel’s tongue dragged against his aching member. He cried out, his hands shooting to bury themselves in the angel’s honey colored hair when he was engulfed by a hot mouth. He was amazed to find that Gabriel could take all of him in one go. He had to fight not to cum right then. Gabriel could feel him pulsating on his tongue and worked him slowly, rubbing his tongue along the flat of the underside and swirling it around the head when he came up. He could taste the pre-cum leaking in a steady flow from the tip. He pulled off after a few minutes of finding every weak spot he could and cleared his mind just enough to create a bottle of lube.

Before he could open it though, Sam was sitting propped up on one of his elbows and he grabbed Gabriel by the back of the neck pulling him into another kiss. His hand that wasn’t holding him up then began to wander down his back, finding and taking advantage of each and every one of the weak spots around his wings. He shuddered and gasped and moaned in Sam’s grasp, grasping at his biceps for dear life when he got so, so, _so_ close to coming. He forced himself to push away from Sam in order to start undoing his own pants. Sam watched enraptured as the garments began to join the pile already started somewhere off in the darkness.

He pulled Gabriel closer when he did and ghosted his fingers over the angel’s member before wrapping his fingers around it. Gabriel groaned and his hips bucked into Sam’s hand. Sam leaned up and nibbled teasingly at Gabriel’s neck and collar bone. The archangel arched into the attentions and reached for the lube he’d dropped a few minutes ago. He coated three of his fingers with it and then handed the bottle to Sam with a wink. Sam stared at the bottle for a moment before his mind cleared enough for him to understand what Gabriel wanted. He blushed a darker crimson than his already flushed skin and poured a generous amount of the lube into his palm. He wrapped is now lubed hand around Gabriel’s erection and slowly began to stroke him, coating him in the lube. Gabriel’s back bowed slightly and his wings twitched.

“That’s it, Sam. Just like that,” He murmured. Sam gasped softly when he felt one of Gabriel’s lubed fingers circle and tease his entrance. “It’s okay, just relax. I’ve got ya.” Gabriel nipped and kissed along Sam’s collar bone as he slowly began to push the first finger inside. It didn’t hurt at all, just felt a little strange. He made a small sound in the back of his throat when Gabriel began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. It wasn’t long until Gabriel was slowly pushing a second finger inside. Sam started to tense but when Gabriel rolled his nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue he forgot about his slight discomfort. The angel chuckled and stretched to get a kiss as he added a third finger. Sam hissed softly, but the discomfort didn’t last long.

And when Gabriel crooked his fingers a certain way, reaching deep inside of him, he let out a surprised moan and arched up off the ground. His vision splotched with white at the extreme please coursing through him. Gabriel smirked to himself. He’d found Sam’s prostate and was rewarded greatly at the sight before him. Suddenly it wasn’t enough for Sam. He needed Gabriel inside of him, and he needed him now. But he was so far gone that he couldn’t quite put that into words. But Gabriel thankfully knew exactly what he needed and needed the same. He pulled his fingers from Sam, feeling that he was prepared well enough. Sam whimpered disappointment at the loss, but his breath hitched when he looked down to see Gabriel lining up with his entrance.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and caramel eyes locked on hazel. He slowly began to push in, hissing at the tightness. Sam forgot how to breathe as air got caught in his throat and his eyes rolled up into his skull. His back arched and his fingers grasped at Gabriel’s arms. When Gabriel was fully seated inside of Sam they were both trembling-Gabriel with the effort not to just start pounding into the beautiful man below him and Sam at the way his angel was pressed against him and inside of him, right against his prostate.

Then the hunter rolled his hips. Gabriel growled softly and began to thrust at a slow, easy pace that gradually picked up speed. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel’s wings were twitching and arching and folding and stretching as thought they didn’t know what to do with themselves, and when Sam’s fingers accidentally brushed one of the sensitive areas just above them Gabriel let out a gasping moan, thrust hard into Sam and his wings beat once, sending a rush of wind toward the ground, almost lifting them. Sam cried out as his vision blurred from pleasure as his prostate was struck. Gabriel groaned and picked up his pace.

Heat pooled and coiled in Sam’s stomach. Pre-cum leaked onto his stomach and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. He opened his mouth to warn Gabriel that he was about to cum when the angel wrapped his hand around Sam’s erection. Sam came hard, screaming Gabriel’s name as he did. Gabriel came only a second or two later, the tightening of Sam around him dragging him over the edge. He slumped forward, resting his head on Sam’s heaving chest. He rested for a few moments before he pulled out and collapsed completely on top of the hunter. Sam groaned and laughed lightly at the added weight.

“Shut up. I am not that heavy,” Gabriel said with a small laugh of his own. Sam giggled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. The angel’s wings fluttered softly when his fingers brushed against them.

“Still sensitive?” Sam asked, running his hand over the right second wing. Gabriel nodded and shuddered slightly at the attention. Sam moved his hand away with a smirk. “You know…I really love it here, but it’s getting cold.”

“Demanding, Gigantor!” Gabriel teased with a huffed laugh. There was the soft flutter of wings and Sam found himself lying on a rather luxurious bed. “Better?”

“Hmm,” Sam hummed in affirmative. His fingers absently stroked down Gabriel’s back and over his wings as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

When Sam woke up, it was to the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned and fumbled around to find it. He grabbed it and pressed talk before putting it to his ear.

“Hello?” He mumbled out tiredly.

“Finally!” That was Dean. “I’ve been trying to call you for the past three hours! What the fuck, man?!”

“Sorry. I was asleep,” Sam said around a smile. Gabriel came in and climbed back into bed, sitting up against the headboard. Sam rested his head against the angel’s hip, humming softly when he ran his fingers through the hunter’s hair.

“…You sound…happy…and relaxed,” Dean said, sounding puzzled. “Where are you? What have you been doing? And where the hell can I get some?” Sam laughed and held the receiver away from his mouth.

“Where are we?” He asked Gabriel, not really caring if Dean heard. Gabriel gave him the city and the state which Sam repeated to Dean. “As to what I’ve been doing…let’s just say it’s heavenly. And I would point you in the right direction to get some.” Gabriel laughed and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Who are you with?” Dean asked, recognizing the voice he kept hearing in the background.

“Someone,” Sam responded.

“Aw, don’t be like that! Give the poor guy a hint at least,” Gabriel said with a smirk. That’s when it clicked for Dean.

“You’re with _Gabriel_?!” He hollered so loud that Sam had to hold the phone away from his ear. Gabriel grabbed the phone from Sam.

“Yep,” He said into the receiver.

“What the hell are you doing to my brother?!” Dean shouted. Gabriel held the phone away from his ear to avoid busting an eardrum.

“Giving him some downtime,” He answered. “The kid deserves it. And maybe you should do the same. Call Cassie. Go out. Have a ball. Sam will be back, safe and sound in a few days. Promise.” Dean was about to retort rather violently when Sam got the phone back from Gabriel.

“Look, I’m fine,” Sam said quickly. “I haven’t felt this good since before Jess died. Hell, I’ve never felt this good before. Not even with Jess. We deserve a break Dean. So does Cas. Call him and go have some fun. We’ll go back to fighting the apocalypse in a day or two.” Dean was quiet for a few minutes and Sam was afraid that he’d hung up until there was a heavy sigh on the other line.

“Alright,” He said in agreement. “Call me when you’re on your way back here. And when you do come back I want a really good reason as to why you’re hanging out with the guy who killed me a million times and stuck us in TV Land.”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Sam said with a grin. “I’ve got a great reason.” Dean groaned and then hung up. Sam turned his phone off and put it on the bedside table.

“You hungry?” Gabriel asked stroking the side of Sam’s neck.

“Starving,” Sam responded just as his stomach rumbled. Sam stayed with Gabriel for two days before he went back to the fight against the apocalypse. Explaining things to Dean had been a bit awkward, but in the end his brother had accepted the relationship grudgingly.

Before Sam had left, Gabriel had promised that when all of this was over they were taking a weeklong vacation to Paris, France. Sam had readily agreed.

But three weeks after that promise had been made, Gabriel had died.

Sam’s nightmares grew worse. Lucifer found out about his and Gabriel’s relationship and used that to torture him while he was asleep-how the angel was now dead, how it had been him that had killed him. He avoided sleep all together. Then he came up with the plan to say yes to Lucifer and jump into his cage, taking the bastard with him.

That night, he dreamt of Gabriel. Not Lucifer taunting him about the archangel, not a memory of their time together. But of _him._ He was there on the bank of their river as he had been when he was alive. Sam could only stare at him. He didn’t believe his eyes. He was so afraid that Lucifer was going to appear.

“What’s with the waterworks, Sammy?” Gabriel asked with a small smile. Sam reached up and felt his cheeks. He hadn’t realized that he’d been crying. Tears were cascading down his cheeks. Gabriel came up to him and wiped the tears away, but still they fell.

“Y-you’re dead,” Sam whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “You-you died…you died.” Gabriel held his face between his hands and brought him down, laying a gentle kiss against his lips. He whimpered softly.

“Yeah, I died,” The angel said against his lips. “But I was brought back.” Sam choked on a sob. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him against him.

“Please, please tell me this isn’t one of Lucifer’s games,” He sniffled. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” He soothed softly. “It’s me. Not Luci. I promise.”

“Gabriel, where are you?” Sam asked. “I mean…out in the real world. I have to see you for real. I have to.”

“I’m actually on my way to you,” Gabriel said stroking Sam’s back soothingly. “I’ll be there when you wake up. Just wanted to let you know.” Sam nodded and then he was awake. He looked around the motel room expectantly. Dean was gone to who knew where, and Sam was alone. Then he heard the flutter of wings and turned around.

Gabriel stood before him, smirking like his old self. His caramel eyes were sparkling in the dim light. It was all too much for Sam and he stumbled when he went to approach him. Gabriel caught him before he could hit the floor and sat him down on the bed.

“Easy there, Sasquatch,” He said affectionately. Sam stared at him in disbelief. He was real. He was here. He was _alive._ Sam ran his fingers through his hand, touched his face-forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, lips-and stroked his neck-feeling the gentle pulse against his palm.

“You’re alive,” He said softly in wonder. Gabriel chuckled and nodded, pushing Sam’s hair out of his face. “You’re really alive.” Gabriel nodded and comforted Sam as his hunter slowly became used to the idea that he no longer had to live without him. It was hours before Sam fell asleep again and when he did there was a soft, golden glow around him and no more nightmares. When Dean got back from the bar he found his brother curled up in the arms and wings of an angel they had thought to be dead.

Things had been easier with Gabriel on their side. They had the element of surprise against Lucifer and were able to get him into his cage without Sam having to say yes to him. Michael never got a yes from Dean either. The big showdown between him and Lucifer never happened. The eldest archangel was a little miffed, but somehow got over it and decided it was for the best. Dean had a feeling it had something to do with Gabriel’s attachment to Sam. Whether that’s true or not, none of them ever found out because they never heard from him again.

Castiel and Gabriel became permanent in the Winchesters’ lives. Gabriel got to keep his promise about taking Sam to Paris for a week. Sam got to stop hunting and mostly just did research whenever Dean and Cas needed help. He would call Bobby for help whenever he got stuck. Gabriel would help out whenever he felt like it too. Sometimes they all ended up at Bobby’s house, and always around the holidays-Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, New Years and even Halloween.

It felt good. It felt right. It was no longer a dream that would end. It was reality. They had become a true family. Sure, Cas and Dean still hunted and sometimes Sam and Gabriel would go with them. But that’s just who they were and what they did. Every family had its quirks, this was theirs.

When Dean and Castiel finally started a relationship of their own Bobby, Gabriel and Sam had seen it coming a million miles away. Bobby became involved with Sheriff Jody Mills and the meals during the holidays became exquisite. That was when they truly realized what they had become. Family. Simple, yet complicated.

“Sam! Come on, the game’s on!” Dean hollered from Bobby’s living room. Sam looked up from the book he’d been studying in the study.

“Yeah, coming!” He hollered back before putting the book down and standing. He grabbed his glass of eggnog and walked out into the living room. Gabriel had already stolen their armchair for them. The angel stood and Sam sat down on the beaten up old armchair before pulling Gabriel into his lap. Dean and Castiel had the couch with Castiel sitting on one end while Dean lay with his head in the dark haired angel’s lap. Bobby sat in his own chair while Jody sat on the floor in front of him with her head resting against his knee.

Sam smiled softly as he looked around at his family. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, his angel, and settled down to watch the game.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot longer than I thought it would… The ending scene is Christmas if that’s unclear. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. :3


End file.
